


Well, It Was a Good Day

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [6]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Friendship, Gen, High School, malicious compliance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: School snippet kinda fluff, just new friends, normal day but...Authority figure gets high and mighty...Being good students, of course they comply maliciously.





	Well, It Was a Good Day

Michael skidded to a stop, scaring the hell out of the poor guy chatting with Peter, and nearly slamming the locker shut when Michael's hand caught on it and wouldn't let go. “Thank you so much!”

“Jesus,” Peter mumbled as he was picked up and hugged, “Morbie put me down! I don't want it to start up in the hall,” he hissed before Michael set him down, apologizing and stepping away, not before he felt that shift in his chest and the purring started for long enough his buddy caught it and his jaw dropped before it stopped. “Look what you did!”

“Sorry, I just... thank you! Since you helped fix the whole sleep thing, and helping me they want to move me out of remedial English. I passed the placement to move up before the end of the year.”

“Peter,” was mumbled questioningly.

“Oh, Michael, Ned, Ned, Michael.”

“Um, hi,” Ned smiled and held up a hand.

“Oh, hi, sorry about freaking out like that. And all the noises, it uh happens sometimes.”

“Michael, he knows.”

“He does? Oh, okay, good, so I didn't accidentally out you.”

“Nah, it's all good, though a little warning before you go attack mode would be nice.”

Michael shrugged, “They are trying to push me up in Physics, they're saying it's to easy for me. It's like the only other break course I've got.”

“Break course?”

“Easy enough he doesn't get hung up on the homework.” Peter shrugged, “He's had some issues.”

“They want to take the Study Hall I got from dropping Spanish as catch up for any class switches.”

“Personally? I'd do the swap, but I'm pretty set on my courses. If you're still having trouble with keeping up I wouldn't touch anything, I'd just retake the tests before next semester and see if I was ready to raise the weight of the course.”

“I hate math...”

“You're so good at it though, aren't you in trig?”

“No, calculus.”

“Close enough. Physics is technically math.”

“But I have 2 blocks I don't have any worry about keeping up and if I hang up on something it's likely I won't be able to keep up.”

“Breathe, you've got help, just say if you're not keeping up.” Peter nudged his shoulder and sighed when the purring started up before stepping away, “It's your choice in the end, I'm just saying, if you want to push, you got us to back you up if it gets tough.”

“I'm going to move up in English, I mean, I've got a full block I can use to catch up on it. I don't know about the other stuff yet.”

“Let me know,” the bell rang, “Shit...”

“Isn't your class next to mine?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“I got you fam,” Michael smirked as he pulled out his cane and grabbed his arm. “Just tell me loudly where my class is once we get to yours.”

“Morbie that's like cheating.”

“You were helping me, shut it and accept it Parker.”

Peter was so worried, the purring didn't return, which was a blessing when he got to his class.

-

Ned was getting cookies or muffins or something because god damn the man was a bro, “Seriously, I hate her voice, I always have to tap my way out of her class.”

Ned gave a snort as his hand tapped his shoulder for him to turn so he didn't have to pay attention to the hallway, “I guess having her before Lunch isn't the best thing huh?”

“Lunch is... not happy fun times.”

“Hey, Morbie, I have chocolate!”

“Good for you Parker, I'm gonna need morphine after this.”

“Physics migraine?”

“Uh huh, she's a good teacher, she really is, but her voice... It just hurts.”

“Go ahead and put in your earbuds, we got you.” Ned patted his arm, taking the offered chocolate.

“I need to work on filtering that pitch, I just wish it wasn't in the classroom when I'm trying to keep up.”

“Could mention it, might get your study hall switched out.”

“I'm not going to complain because my brain makes my vision shatter every time I hear a teacher's voice.”

“Could have that block listed as Iso?”

“Then what's the point of group projects?”

“Point.”

“I'mma focus on you a bit, so try not to get too far in line okay?”

“You got it,” Peter patted his shoulder, not wanting to trigger another purr event, while Ned kept up playing lead.

Michael automatically reached out and snagged a bottle that fell off the table, holding it out to the student that panicked, “Oh thank you.” He tilted his head, knowing that voice, “Oh, you're in my math class.”

“Yes, you were trying to talk to me before... let's just say it was a bad day.”

“Yeah, I heard about that. I'm glad everything turned out okay.”

“Me too, I'm Michael, by the way.”

“Felicia.”

“I should go, don't want to keep Peter waiting too long, he'll start over heating...”

He got a chuckle as Peter was waving for him to get a move on it, “Morbie, come on, they're going to run out of tacos.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Ned was chuckling, “That was smooth.”

“Huh?”

“Dude that's Felicia Hardy... and you've already got her approaching you?”

Michael shrugged as he finally pulled away, wincing at the blurring his vision caused, “Ned, I'm a freak, people either flock or run from them.. I guess curiosity got the better of her.”

“But still, dude, Felicia freaking Hardy.”

Michael shook his head, retracting his cane to tap it hard enough against the line to help quiet his vision. “Yeah, okay? I just got to the point I can actually interact with people. Other than knowing she's in my math class I know nothing about her and haven't even talked to her.”

Peter nudged him shoulder, “Don't mind him, he's star struck.”

Michael just shook his head as they got their food and sat down. “I don't think I'm in the mood for tacos.”

“What you in the mood for?”

Michael shrugged, “I honestly don't know, just,” he was grinning, “not in the mood for tacos.”

Peter blinked and Ned looked confused at he ate them anyway before Peter finally seemed to get it and chuckled.

“So, when are they changing your English?”

“Gonna be about a week, they're going to double up some of my workload to catch up with what they're currently doing and do an official test to make sure I'm up to date on current classwork.”

Michael blinked at the tap on his shoulder, “No hoods.”

“Michael has sever reaction to sunlight, he's cleared for hoods,” Peter offered the man that tapped him while Michael blinked at the voice.

“I'll be hurt if I take it off, they can't offer blackout curtains in public areas, it's difficult for them to close and open them all.”

“Office for backtalk.”

Michael blinked at the teacher, “You must be new.” He gave a grin, “I'm Michael Morbius. Did you not get any information on my condition before they posted you on cafeteria detail?”

“Go to the office, now.”

Peter got his arm grabbed before he looked about to blow up, “I've already eaten, enjoy your lunch Parker.”

“He's going too for talking back.”

Peter was not happy, “Alerting people of medical conditions is 'backtalk' duly noted. Come on Morbie, let's go talk to the office.”

“Hold up,” Ned shuffled up, “I'm going with you to complain about his non-compliance regarding said medical condition.”

Michael was smiling at the receptionist, who was frowning at him, “Is everything alright?”

“I got sent to the office for refusing to remove my hood in the cafeteria.”

“Were you in the iso room?”

“No, the cafeteria, Peter got sent for alerting the teacher of my medical condition and that I was allowed hoods in lit areas. Ned wants to make a former complaint about the teacher refusing to comply with medical conditions, even once they were informed.”

“It's going to be a day, isn't it?”

“It was a good day.”

“Of course it always hits the fan on good days. I'll let him know you're waiting for him.”

“Thank you.”

The door opened a few minutes later, “I hear we have another problem.”

That made Michael grin, not the standard “is something wrong, does something need to be changed,' but 'we've got a problem', he really did love this principal “Yep.”

“Alright, all three of you are involved, come on in, watch the blinds,” apparently it wasn't a good day from the tone.

Michael pulled his hood down when they settled in the office, the other two already pleading their case, he just relaxed as the principal crossed his arms and set back against his desk. “He on his way,” Michael asked, the principal nodded before rubbing his eyes and voicing his response.

The teacher took one look at them, Michael just pulled his hood back up when the students were dismissed and smiled when the teacher was told to close the door on the way in. “Dude needs fired,” Ned grumbled.

“It's an honest mistake not taking a student's word for a medical condition, and rules that are lax for those conditions.”

“Dude wanted you to burn to death! THAT is not anything to be lax about man!”

“He should have called the office, verified it, especially when Peter was the one that brought it up. He should never have sent Peter to the office claiming backtalk just from telling him I had the condition.”

“Yeah, seriously, shouldn't be working in public if that's the hill he's going to die on. I mean seriously, I saw you after that last time. Peter was freaking out all week!”

“I guess his actions will speak for themselves.”

“Dude coulda just uncapped you and messed you all kinds of up... Hell, the teachers still freeze when they do it to normal students. There was actually a teacher's meeting about not snatching caps off students' heads because of your condition.”

“So, what you're saying is, he was aware...”

“He had to be, I've seen that guy snatch hats. Think he's a regular Sub, he's around a lot, I just don't really ever have class with him. Maybe he's a Senior teacher or something.”

Peter shrugged, “I haven't had him before.”

Michael reached out when he noticed Peter typing on his phone, “Don't tell dad...”

“Oh I'm telling him, just in case 3 students complaining about 1 incident isn't enough shaking to break something loose.”

Michael smirked, “Just make sure to include 'no harm done'.”

“Uh huh,” the first bell rang, “Aaaand we missed half of lunch, fuck that guy.”

Michael smirked, “Language.”

“Still fuck that guy.”

 

 


End file.
